rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 24
Geardo, the Machine Emperor Story Ion explains that the Ionceiver will be out of range once Rodea enters Geardo's throne room. Rodea promises her he'll come back, then Ion makes him also promise to win and that they'll go back to Garuda together. Rodea uses the capsule to go up and reaches the throne room. Geardo, sitting on his throne, tells him that he has no choice than to take over Garuda, because the Naga Empire has become a barren wasteland. Rodea doesn't want to let him invade Garuda; he and Geardo run at each other and fight. Rodea defeats Geardo, who collapses on the floor. Valghis shows up, congratulating Rodea before inviting him to help him turn Garuda into a machine empire. As Valghis expected, Rodea refuses and fights him to protect Garuda. Rodea defeats Valghis, who claims to have expected it. Valghis says Rodea has freed him and the rest of the R-Series from their 1000-years-long mission to bring Geardo to the future. He asks Rodea what he wants to do now that he has kept his promise to Cecilia. Rodea wants to go back to Garuda, but Vaghis, in his last moments, reminds him that they are robots, not humans. He falls to his knees and stops functioning, dropping the Key of Time. : Wii U/3DS version only: Rodea repeats Valghis's last words, then remembers Ion, who is waiting in the Ion Wave, outside the fortress. He reunites with her; they rejoice that everything is over and are ready to return to Garuda. Level Description The whole level takes place in the throne room, and consists only of two fights, first against Geardo, then against Valghis (there's a checkpoint between the two). The throne room is a tall, circular domed room with metal floor. A short flight of stairs leads to the throne. All the walls have a large, ornate window, except the wall behind the throne, which features a strange machine. The room is lit by golden lights, arranged in a circle and along the stairs, while the sky outside is dark and cloudy. In the Wii U/3DS version, the Ion Wave is visible through the windows, in the distance. Battle vs. Geardo Geardo is invulnerable during most of the battle, and can only be damaged at specific times (in the Wii U/3DS version, he's even surrounded by a purple unbreakable barrier to indicate when he's invulnerable). Geardo always follows the same sequence of attacks: * First, he moves to the center of the room, where he generates 6 electrical discs that surround Rodea in all directions (including up and down), before closing in. Geardo does this 3 times. * He uses the tentacle-things attached to his head to suck air, drawing Rodea towards him. If Rodea reaches Geardo, there's an animation where Geardo grabs Rodea with his tentacles and strike him against the floor before throwing him away. * He moves to a side of the room (away from Rodea) where he summons a machine gun and shoots at Rodea. * He stops attacking and regenerates for a moment. That's the only time when he's vulnerable. If he's hit during that time, he immediately stops and repeats the sequence. In the Wii version, Geardo in Chapter 24 is the only boss with a health bar. He can be defeated in 3 hits, but it can also take more if he regenerates too much. Battle vs. Valghis Similarly to the previous battles against R-Series units, Valghis is initially protected by a purple barrier that must be broken each time before you can hit him with a boost attack; in the Wii version, you have to hit him 3 times to defeat him, while in the Wii U/3DS version, he has a health bar and the damage he receives depends on Rodea's power level. Valghis always alternates between two attacks; the first one depends on the number of time he has been damaged, while the second attack is always the same: Valghis goes to the center of the room (if he's not already there), where he generates a large number of vertical energy beams around him. After that, he waits for a short moment before going back to the first attack, which is: * if Valghis hasn't been damaged: from the center of the room, he generate several consecutive vertical energy beams at Rodea's position; * if he has been hit once: he moves away from the center, then he charges and launches parallel energy blades, 3 times (they are similar to Rylus's, except there are several at once: either 4 horizontal or 5 vertical blades); * if he has been hit twice: he spins, creating an energy tornado around him, and keeps moving towards Rodea for a moment. In the Wii U/3DS version, after Valghis has been hit 3 times, the sequence restarts from the beginning. Rewards Upon completing Chapter 24: * in the Wii version, Valghis for multiplayer mode will be unlocked * in the Wii U and 3DS version, Valghis Body will become unlockable Trivia * Because of the design of the room, there are small edges sticking up from the to create the different levels of the floor. Because these small details are modeled into the geometry of the room, one could simply stand in front of one just before Geardo uses his vacuum attack, and the floor's edges will keep Rodea from being pulled in. Category:Chapters